exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nirvana Campbell
Nirvana Campbell is a young girl whose origin hides an immense secret. Story The Perfect World Nirvana Campbell was born Nemo Harumageddon, and destined to a life of suffering much like other parallel versions of her. However, in her Timeline, she was saved by Paradox Mu, a man who sought to save at least a single version of her from her horrible fate. Using his Time-warping powers, Mu transferred the young baby into another dimension, where she would be safe and have a pleasant childhood. He succeeded: the baby was adopted as Nirvana Campbell and grew in a tranquil and quite normal Timeline, despite being exceptional herself; curious, exceptionnally intelligent and resiliant, she quickly attracted both wanted and unwanted attention. She studied with passion in order to become a scientist, befriending Shura Antasia in the elite school she attented to. Fly Me to the Moon When an occasion to go to the Moon in a massive project for Lunar conquest presents iself, Nirvana immediately presents himself and, due to her superior abilties, easily succeeds in the trials needed to participate in the expedition, helping Shura succeed in the process. Then, as she goes on to return home and participate in professional wrestling matches - as she often does - Nirvana encounters the mysterious Avatea who tells her that Shura will die this night. Nirvana rushes to save him after a massive shadow attacks him, and saves his life through improvised blood transfer. Shura heals quickly, leaving Nirvana to wonder if her special abilities are due to her blood. Lunar Secrets The day after, Nirvana briefly assists alongside Shura to Sigmund Rozenkreuz's demonstrations of power, then goes to the launching base alongside the other winners : Shura, Rose Dumatin and Juliet Abberline. The four are guided by Raka Hestia, whom Nirvana quickly befriends, curious about the elder scientist's secrets. She quickly learns that Raka is a Lunarean in exile. The pair discusses, with Raka teaching her knowledge to Nirvana, but they are interrupted by Hecatia who seeks to destroy the satellite-like space shuttle, seeking to prevent Raka from reaching the moon once again. However, Raka merely teaches NIrvana how to repair the satellite, and the pair does so during the night. Revelations Pression from Sigmund after something happened to his son forces Raka to accelerate the process and lift-off at dawn, when the shuttle is barely repaired. The five passengers are then attacked and interrupted by Hecatia and Avatea who reveal themselves as Lunareans. However, Nirvana pleads for discussion and the group is briefly tolerated in one of the Moon's outer cities. Nirvana thus learns that she was born from Hourai, an elixir of perfection, which the shadow that attacked Shura, Tsukuyomi, seeks to take for herself. She also learns that her cells were used for Sigmund's experiments, causing the monstrous machine SIN to awaken. She thus decides to take action to prevent SIN from destroying the earth. Final Preparations Nirvana helps Rose with baiting Tsukuyomi inside her then sealing her away and using her powers as a new Dark Phoenix, battling Rose as the latter is possessed by Tsukuyomi and seeks to devour Nirvana to restore herself to her full power. Then, after Juliet's consciousness awakens as Omoikane, Nirvana prepares herself to launch a final assault on SIN. With Rose as a decoy, Nirvana, alongside a power-boosted Shura, helps cover Juliet as the latter manages to input the codes to deactivate SIN. Then, she collapses and returns to the launching base, heavily wounded but slowly recovering alongside the three other heroes, her world finally safe. Distant Summons Nirvana was eventually summoned to a distant Divine Servant war as a pseudo-Divine Servant of Pisces due to Biohazard's interference. There, she chose to remain in hiding and was eventually solicited by an alliance of Servants seeking to heal Saber of her condition, helping them until Biohazard ambushed and killed her. She was afterwards freed from her influence after her defeat, and returned home. Appearance Nirvana is a gorgeous woman with long, flowing green hair, shining yellow eyes and a physique best described as stunning. Her clothing style is quite varied, ranging from school uniforms to various cosplays alongside wrestling costumes and eccentric custom-made dresses. Personailty Nirvana is curious, optimistic, determined and imaginative, and loves to research and invent. Fascinated by her own origins, she attempts to retrace her own birth - to this day, in vain. She believes in unbridled potential and always does what she enjoys most, choosing not to restrict herself to a single activity and instead doing her best in everything she can. She is quick to feel sympathy and is extremely protective of those around her, especially Shura, on which she has a crush. Her blend of emotion and intellect also allow her to interact quite well with Raka, whom she sees as an admirable person and a mentor. However, despite her excentricity and often emotion-driven actions, she can be quite responsible at times. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Nirvana's physical abilities surpass by far a normal human's. However, she is far from wielding her full potential due to the Hourai inside her being dormant. * Supernatural Resilience: Nirvana needs not sleep or eat to survive, although she does gladly eat when she has the occasion. * Keen intellect: Nirvana possesses a genius-level intellect allowing her an in-depth understanding of quantum mechanics and Lunarean alchemy - although she cannot practice the latter yet. * Divine Servant Abilities: During her time as a pseudo-Divine Servant of Pisces, her abilities are further bolstered, as expected. Storylines * Moonlight Nirvana features Nirvana as the titular protagonist. * Magus Wars : Hina features her as Nirvana of Pisces. Trivia * Her role in Moonlight Nirvana can be seen as a deconstruction of the traditional Mary Sue archetype: while she is in fact so perfect that the story warps around her, it does so in a twisted fashion, with Nirvana being exploited for her cells, manipulated and lied to, inadvertantly responsible for SIN's awakening, and being ultimately unable to counter SIN by herself due to not possessing Tsukuyomi's immortality or Juliet's knowledge. * Each "Hina" is associated to two colors of Magic: The Gathering : Nirvana is Blue-Red, or Izzet, the colors of creativity and imagination. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Lunarean Category:Harumageddon Category:Divine Servant